geoff and bridgette
by The Ram 94
Summary: geoff and bridgette thanks for the memories


my ex's dad was just like this so here's a tribiute to you fuck face And to Geoff and Bridgette 1 of my favorite fallen couples. And PS my girlfriend bought me a sleeveless trench coat also.

Geoff was nervous. It was his first date with Bridgette outside of the island and he knew her father would wanna meet him. He had ditched his regular attire of his shorts, open shirt and sandals for a pair of suedes, a nice pair of black pants, a black muscle shirt, and a sleeveless trench coat the Bridgette had given him. He calmly walked up to the front door, rung the bell then, the door opened. And standing there was Bridgette's father. He was 6 5 muscled, and had a "don't fuck with me" type of face. He stepped out onto the porch with Geoff.

"Look Geoff, I've heard about you. Bridgette speaks very highly of you. but quite frankly, I'm not sure. I saw how you were on the show. I wasn't all that impressed with your beleifs. It seemed all you cared about was parties. And if you ask me, it seemed like you always were trying to get to close with my daughter. I don't like that, at all. And if I ever hear of that happening on one of your dates, she comes home sad, or you hurt her in any way, I'm gonna hurt you. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir, I completely understand. I will respect your daughter and her boundaries."

The door opened and Bridgette came out. She was dressed in pants, a tank top, a pair of shoes, her leather jacket and had her hair back in her pony tail. She had a back pack on her back.

"Daddy, quit scaring him."

"Just setting some boundaries. You two have a good night. Just not too good." He said looking at Geoff.

Geoff and Bridgette went to his motorcycle and put their helmets on. Geoff slowly rode the motorcycle off the block Then he picked up speed, and they got to the theater quick. They got off the bike and Bridgette saw Geoff's face.

"Babe, did my dad upset you that bad?"

"No, he just creeps me right the hell out. I mean he's big and menacing, no offense."

"Geoff, it's ok. My dad can be an asshole most the time. He thinks that I'm gonna fall into a bad lifestyle, just because one of my last boyfriends wasn't exactly the greatest guy in town."

"But why would he have a problem with me. I'm a good guy. If he saw me on the island, and I mean really saw me, he probably wouldn't think I'm that bad."

"Yeah, but if he would have saw half the things we tried to do, he would kill you."

"God, he would" Geoff said remembering some of the things, she was talking about. "So what are we doing after the movie babe?"

"Well, I told dad I was staying at Gwen's but, I think I'm gonna stay with you. And then I can pay you back for the movie." She said in a seductive voice. Just the tone of her voice gave Geoff chills. They went into the movie theater and saw Saw 6. The movie frightened Bridgette so much, she was practically in Geoff's lap the whole movie. After the movie they went back to the bike. As they got on, Bridgette whispered something to Geoff.

"You know babe, just wait till we get to my place, then we'll have some real fun." Geoff said with a wink. They got on the bike and started the half hour ride back to Geoff's. Soon Bridgette's hands grew cold, so she slipped them down from Geoff's waist down towards his crotch. Geoff shook ever so slightly, but when she actually touched his crotch, she felt him grow hard. She kept her hands there, till they got to Geoff's. Once they got off the bike, they went inside and sat on the couch. He started a fire in his family's fireplace, then moved the couch closer to the fire. He pulled a blanket over them, then flipped on the TV. They watched a romance comedy, 50 First Dates. Partway through the movie, Bridgette sat on Geoff's lap, kisssed him, then took her top off. Geoff stared at her breasts. She had those perky B's that he loved so much. He reached around her back, and unhooked her bra. Her bra fell between them, and Bridgette just threw it across the room. Geoff lowered his head and started sucking one of her breasts, while he rubbed and pinched the other. He would alternate every 30 seconds or so, until Bridgette's nipples grew stiff. Soon she pushed him back, then got off the couch. She unzipped his pants, and pulled them and his boxers down, revealing his 8 1/2 inch dick. He kicked his clothes off, so he was naked from the waist down. Bridgette spread his legs, and immediately started sucking him. Geoff twitched at the feel but Bridge knew he loved it. She started to deep throat him. He tensed up and was about to shoot his load, when Bridgette stopped. She took her mouth off him and just started fingering his balls. She waited about a minute then started sucking him again. Soon he was about to come again, when she stopped. This time she licked and kissed his nuts. This unintentionally drove Geoff over the edge, and his sprayed his load into the air. Most of it landed on Bridgette's face and in her hair, but she didn't care. After Geoff caught his breath, He took his shirt off and got on the floor with Bridgette. He pulled her pants and panties off, then buried his head between her thighs. He licked her deep. Bridgette moaned and spread her legs wider, giving him more access. He found her clit and started to lick it like crazy. This sent Bridgette over the edge, and she wrapped her legs around his head, drawing him in until her orgasm was over. After her orgasm was over, she let go of him and flipped over on her stomach. She raised herself in the air and Geoff immediately knew what she wanted. He lined his dick up with her pussy lips and slowly thrust in. Bridgette hissed, and Geoff was about to pull out when she told him no. He started to go deeper, till her reached her virgin barrier. He looked down at her and she nodded. He thrust forward and Bridgette screamed. Geoff didn't do anything, but waited till she stopped screaming. He grabbed her stomach, then rolled onto his back. She turned around and rode him cow girl style.

"That's right Bridge, your'e my little cow girl."

"Oh so uhh now I'm a ohh cow?"

"You unn know what I mean babe."

Soon they felt their orgasms coming and Bridgette came with another scream, and Bridgette's inner wall clenching him, plus her scream drove him over the edge. He unloaded himself in her. She collapsed on him, and he held her, till they regained their breath. After that, Geoff just pulled the blanket off the couch and they just slept how they were.

The next morning, Geoff woke up to the sound of a frying pan searing. He got out of bed and went into the kitchen. Standing there in nothing but an apron, was Bridgette, cooking breakfast. Geoff came behind her and grabbed her around the waist, then kissed her on the neck. She giggled, and kissed him back. He got an erection, and Bridgette could easily feel it. She turned the heat down on the stove and guided Geoff over to the table. She untied the apron, and got on the table. She laid on her stomach, then used her legs to guide Geoff towards her.

"Geoff, this time, fuck my ass."

Geoff's eyes lit up and his dick throbbed. He leaned down, spread Bridgette's cheeks, and licked her. She moaned and he kept licking for a couple seconds, while he let his drool fall onto her anus. He lifted his head, and guided his dick to Bridgette's anus. He probed her puckered little hole.

"Babe, you don't have to do this. We can just do it normally."

"Oh you would like that. Get me worked up for anal, but then not do it. Well that ain't gonna happen." She used her legs and pulled him forward and most his shaft went in her that quickly. She fought back tears, then Geoff started thrusting. He brought one hand forward and started to play with her tit. She moaned and brought one of her hands down, and started to play with her clit. Soon Geoff came, and feeling this set Bridgette, as she came she screamed and released her juices on the table. He rested his head on her back, till they caught their breath. He pulled out of her and she got off the table. Geoff went to the bathroom and got a towel to clean up her juices. After he threw it into the laundry hamper, they ate their breakfast. Soon Bridgette had to go home, so they got dressed, hopped on Geoff's bike, then he drove her home. Her dad asked why he drove her home and he told her that she had asked him to come get her. Her dad seemed to believe her, but watched them carefully as they hugged and kissed goodbye. He nodded a goodbye to Geoff and Geoff left, waiting for the next time he would get to be with his beloved Bridge.

1 month later.

Bridgette was freaking out. Her period was 2 weeks over due and that scared her. She went to the drug store and picked up a pregnancy test. Her dad was taking a nap, so she immediately used the test. 15 minutes later, she started to freak out. The test was positive. She laid down on her bed and cried. Her dad must have heard her and came in. He was about to ask what was wrong when he saw the test. His face got red and he left the room. He went to his room and got in his top drawer. He drew the 38 and went over to Geoff's. He knocked on the door, and Geoff looked to see who it was. When he opened the door and invited Bridgette's dad in. Once he was in, he pulled the gun out. Geoff's eyes got wide.

"Wo wo wo dude, we can work this out. Whatever it is."

"You son of a bitch. You got my little girl pregnant."

"Oh shit. Listen sir, I have every intention on helping Bridgette raise the child."

"You will do no such thing. I came over here to tell you that you are gonna stay away fom my daughter, or one of the bullets from my gun is gonna find its way into your dick."

'But what about the kid sir?"

"Bridgettes gonna have an abortion. That thing won't grow up with a father like you."

"Now thats where I draw the line. Sir don't sit there and insult me like that. If there's one thing I know, it's that if I can care for Bridgette and that baby. I love your daughter and our baby too much not to. Your daughter is beautiful, smart and funny. Why can't you see I love her and the fact that I'm responsible. I live on my own, pay my own bills, I wipe my own ass, and if I can get your daughter knocked up, then I know I'm responsible enough to take care of what we made."

"Look, we'll let her decide. Let's go back to my place. If she wants to stay with me and get an abortion then let her. If she wants to go with you then we'll let her."

"Fine"

They walked out of the house, and Geoff hopped on his bike. He peeled out and hurried to Bridgette's. Her father got there like 10 seconds later, but Geoff was already in the house. He immediately went to Bridgette's room. She was sleeping, so he woke her up. As she stirred awake, her dad came in.

"Geoff, what are you doing here?"

"Babe, we know you're pregnant. Now you have the choice. Come live with me, and keep the child, or stay here and have an abortion. What do you wanna do?"

"I'll live with you. There is no way in hell I'm gonna give up the baby. Daddy, I love you, but if you want me to have an abortion, then I'm not gonna stay here." She started packing a few things, then walked out with Geoff. Her dad sat back speechless. He couldn't believe that she chose that punk over him. Geoff drove them back to his place, and Bridgette unpacked her things. They sat on the couch, thinking about what to do about their baby. They had already decided to keep the kid, but what were they gonna do, thats a whole nother ball game. They couldn't really do anything till the time came. So for now they had to worry about marriage They wanted to do something great, but they had a small amount of money. They decided just to go to the all night chapel, just outside town. They jumped back on Geoff's bike and this time he sped over to the chapel. 1 hour later, the were married. The bride and groom went home and consimated the marriage.( I don't wanna go into detail, cause I get the feeling everyone thinks I'm only good at porn, even though I am)

8 months later, Bridgette was in bed with Geoff, when it felt like she peed.

"Bridge, did you just piss yourself?"

"No Geoff, I think its time."

"Oh shit. All right lets just get to the bike."

They quickly got to the bike, and Geoff hurried them to the hospital. The doctors hurried Bridgette into the delivery, with Geoff in hot pursuit. Ah hour later Bridgette finally went into labor. As she laid there holding Geoff's hand she screamed at him.

"Geoffery, you are never gonna touch me again you little fuck." and other things. Geoff was writhing in pain, as Bridgette wringed his their baby was born. The girl's name was Megan E. Richards. She was born healthy, and had a head full of blond hair. After a week they were able to take their daughter home. She grew up to be a young woman that went through college, got a masters degree in psychology, and married a man. They are currently expecting a child. Bridgette and Geoff grew old together, and both died in 2065. 


End file.
